Au coeur du silence
by kazuza
Summary: C'est un grand jour pour Light... Heureusement, quelqu'un est venu le cherchez... Gros spoil sur l'ep 37 de l'anime.


**Auteur:** Kazuza

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi

**Genre:** Shonen ai, Light x L

****

**ATENTION GROS SPOIL SUR L EPISODE 37 DE L ANIME !!!!**

****

**Au cœur du silence.**

****

Le soleil l'aveuglait, brûlant sa peau et ses yeux, plus encore que les blessures sanglantes infligées par Matsuda.

Pourtant, il l'accueillit avec joie.

La blessure la plus douloureuse était sans conteste celle qui éventrait à présent son ego.

Il sentait tout son fiel, ses présomptions, sa haine et sa rancune s'en échapper comme le pus déserterait une blessure après l'avoir trop longtemps infecté.

Bientôt la souffrance se fit plus douce, le soleil l'enveloppait à présent comme une douce nappe chaude et brillante apaisant son corps meurtri et son âme égarée.

Il n'entendait à présent plus rien, et ne voyait que le blanc pur et lumineux de la lumière aveuglante qui venait du haut.

Doucement, ses paupières à présent trop lourde pour qu'il les maintienne plus longtemps ouverte, la lumière s'assombrie, et finalement, il ne resta plus que les ténèbres et leur douceur presque maternel qui l'enveloppa à son tour, comme deux mères partageant le même enfant.

C'est là que les mains vinrent.

Douces et légères, elles papillonnèrent dans ses cheveux rendus poisseux par la crasse et le sang avant de s'égarer sur son visage, en retraçant minutieusement les contours.

Elles étaient chaudes et tendres.

Il les aima tout de suite.

- Light-kun ?

- Hum ? Murmura t'il, trop engoncé dans la douce chaleur de la lumière et des ténèbres qui se liaient à présent pour l'enlacer et le protéger alors qu'elles auraient dû l'une et l'autre le rejeter, trop apaiser par les mains alors qu'il aurait du hurler et se tordre de dépit et de rage.

- Ta peau est poisseuse…

- Ryuuzaki, ricana t'il. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ne doutant pas un seul instant de la personne à qui appartenait ces mains. Ils les avaient trop observé ses mains. Trop pour les oublier. Des mains fines et blanches, aux longs doigts agiles, étrangement maladroits et pourtant d'une précision sans faille, à l'image de leur possesseur.

- Que devrais je dire alors ? Demanda tranquillement le jeune homme, avec ce ton à la fois indifférent mais étrangement curieux malgré tout, si familier aux oreilles de Light.

- ...J'ai gagné… Par exemple...

- Ce serait faux.

- Oh, Ryuuzaki ! Arrêtons ce jeu ne serais ce qu'un instant ! Tout est finit ! Pourquoi ne pas être sincère l'un envers l'autre, pour une fois ?

- En effet.

- Alors ?

- ...

- Ryuzaki ! S'énerva Light, sentant la douceur faire place à une nouvelle forme d'amertume. Il n'avait pas envie d'être amer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que L était enfin de retour auprès de lui, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le fantôme du frottement d'un métal froid autour de son poignet.

- Je ne sais pas trop, ce que Light-kun a envie de m'entendre lui dire…

- La vérité… Je ne veux que la vérité…

- Difficile à croire, de la part d'une personne qui à mentit toute sa vie.

Light dénota avec une vague mélancolie la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son éternelle Némésis.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul pour qui cela avait une importance à présent.

- Ce n'est plus « la vie » maintenant…

- Effectivement.

- Tu es venu pour rire ?

- Devrais-je ?

- Oui… j'aurais fait pareil… ...non…... j'ai fait pareil…

Les mains se crispèrent légèrement sur son visage et la peur vint. Celle que les mains s'en aillent, que L s'en aille. Qu'il le laisse seul dans ses ténèbre immense et aveuglante qui lui semblait à présent bien moins rassurante. Qu'il le laisse seul, pour l'éternité.

Si à cet instant il avait pu bougé, il aurait prit ces mains. Il les aurait serré entre les siennes pour en imprimer toute la chaleur et la douceur sur sa peau. Il avait toujours su que Ryuzaki avait les mains chaudes, même s'il n'était qu'une créature froide et trompeuse.

Il l'avait espéré.

Heureusement, les mains restèrent, toujours tendre, mais légèrement plus hésitantes.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Light.

Le jeune homme se sentit tressaillir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme devant l'absence de l'honorifique, chose impensable si l'on connaissait L.

- L…

- Light-kun veut la vérité ?

- Oui, soupira t'il, soudainement plus fatigué encore que quand il s'était effondré dans l'escalier. Il aurait tant voulu voir le visage de L. Voir son expression, ses yeux qui ne reflétaient pourtant rien. Juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir entre apercevoir un morceau de vérité ans ce vide qui caractérisait le regard du détective.

Un petit rire s'éleva alors, léger et argentin, comme des clochettes ou comme le vent, le bruit de la mer ou comme tout ce qui était beau, étrange et mystérieux, tout cela à la fois. Tout ce que Light aimait et ce qu'il voulait entendre à cet instant.

Le rire de L.

Mais ce n'était pas le rire haineux et arrogant qu'il avait attendu.

- Light ?

- Hum ?

- Tu l'as connaît déjà, la vérité, murmura le jeune homme en se penchant sur lui jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se rencontre.

- Ah… je comprend… tu disais la vérité alors… Les cloches et… la séparation…

- Oui.

- Et…

- Oui.

- Je pensais que…

- Non.

Light soupira de contentement. L'apaisement et le calme revenait enfin. Ou peut être venait t'il à présent réellement.

Il avait été si stupide.

Le jeu de L… Non, leur jeu…

Quand L avait t'il exactement cessé de jouer ?

Comment avait t'il fait, malgré toute son intelligence et son savoir pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

Où peut être que la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas voulut s'en apercevoir.

Tué L aurait été trop dur, sans le rappel constant de ses doucereux mensonges et de ses perpétuelles manipulations.

Comment croire un homme qui mentait jusque sur son nom ?

Son nom...

- Ryuzaki ?

- Light ?

- Ton nom…

- Light-kun ne s'en souvient plus ?

- Je…Je ne l'ai jamais su… Avoua t'il honteusement, comme un aveux implicite de sa victoire incomplète. L'amertume menaça de nouveau de le submerger mais les mains la firent refluer et les doux cheveux de L qui frôlaient son visage, le chatouillant légèrement, achevèrent de la chasser.

- Il est écrit dans le Death Note, à côté de celui de Watari, lui rappela doucement L.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu… Je n'ai jamais osé… regarder… ça me semblait être une insulte.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant… Il n'y a plus rien.

Plus de Death Note… plus de Kira… plus d'enquête… plus rien… à part toi et moi…

- Comme au commencement du monde ?

- Quelque chose comme ça oui…

Il devina le sourire de L avant de le sentir contre sa joue, le son grave et vibrant de sa voix chuchotant à son oreille le secret qu'il avait tant désiré entendre, pour tant de raison différente.

Alors il put fermer ses yeux de toute façon aveuglés depuis bien longtemps par la lumière et s'endormir emportant avec lui dans les ténèbres la douceur du pardon, et les mains de L sur son visage, et ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur.

Il n'était plus seul désormais.

Il ne le serait plus jamais.

Du moins le pensait t'il.

**Fin**

oui complètement HS XD


End file.
